This invention relates to utility devices and in particular to a cream pitcher with an electronic chip, "mooing" device.
Presently all porcelain pitchers available are made just to pour cream from their mouths without any sort of sound effects.
My invention, a porcelain, ceramic, or plastic pitcher will now "moo" as it pours the cream or milk.